


Changes

by Kangaroo_Kookie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Lives, Creature Fic, Everyone Is Alive, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, Harry Is A Good Person, Harry embracing his inner Slytherin, He's a dick sorry not sorry, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, No Beta, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sorry Not Sorry, We Die Like Men, except sirius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangaroo_Kookie/pseuds/Kangaroo_Kookie
Summary: It's after the war, and it's Harry's 18th birthday. He gets a surprise inheritance that changes everything, along with some interesting news. What will happen during Harry Potter's eighth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?I do not own Harry Potter except for the plot of this book and some OC's. That credit goes to JK Rowling!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1: Pain

**Author's Note:**

> §Parseltounge§  
> "Speaking"  
> ~Thoughts~

A/N: I don’t own Harry Potter! That right belongs to JK Rowling. Now without further words from me, on to the story!

  
Chapter 1: Pain

It was 11:59pm on July 31st. I sat in my bed counting down the seconds until I reached 18. 30 seconds. 15 seconds now. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. “Happy Birthday to me,” I said quietly, so that I didn’t wake up the terrible people that are my “family”. Suddenly an unbearable agony came over me, so painful that I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was like there was something ripping open my back, and then there was fire flowing through my veins. The pain was so unbearable that I passed out. I came to a couple minutes later, but it was still too late. Vernon, that fat walrus of a man was pounding on my door demanding me to open it. I ignored him, and conjured a full length mirror. What I saw shocked me. I was at least 6’4, my jet black hair was now slightly longer, but still a mess. My arms were heavily muscled but not enough to be crazy buff, and I had an eight-pack. ~What the heck? What happened to- ~ I cut off my train of thought because I noticed I had missed something. Something that’s hard to miss really. I had wings. Not just any wings, but wings that curled around me and touched the floor. I was kneeling, and half of the wings were on the floor. Painfully, I stood. They still brushed the floor, and were taller than I was. Then I noticed my scars. The scar from the basilisk fang in second year was shaped like a teardrop, and my lighting-bolt scar was incredibly faded as if it was really old. In fact, it was hardly noticeable unless one looked really closely.

Then an owl flew through my open window. It dropped the letter it had in its beak on my bed, then perched on my desk. Stupid birds. It had the seal of Gringotts on the back, so I opened it.

> “Dear Harry Potter,
> 
> You are hereby required to come to Gringotts Wizarding Bank in regards to your Inheritance. Please come tomorrow at 9:oo AM, and request to meet with Goblin Boglaff upon your arrival.
> 
> May your gold prosper,
> 
> Griphook”

~Well~ I thought. ~I have about eight hours of sleep before I have to be at Gringotts.~ I got up off my bed, and went to the door where Vernon was still pounding his meaty fist demanding I open it. Slowly, as my legs still hurt, I walked over and opened the door. He stood there staring at me, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He shoved me or tried to really then ran down the hallway yelling for Petunia and Dudley to pack their things and get in the car. Thirty minutes later I hear the car pull out of the driveway of Number 4 Privet Drive. ~Well,~ I thought ~at least I’m alone and they left the furniture as well.~

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

I woke up at 8:30am, and put on some black skinny jeans, and searched for a shirt that would fit with my wings on. ~Wait, if I think about my wings not being there, will they disappear?~ The answer came almost immediately after I thought that. They disappeared with a quiet snap, and the weight was gone from my back. Pulling on a shirt as I walked down the stairs I went into the kitchen and grabbed some toast as well as to check the time. It was 8:45 already, so I just apparated in front of Gringotts. I walked in, and the conversation died. Everyone is staring at me, some with tears in their eyes, some with fear, some with admiration.

“What, do I really look that scary?” I asked. Someone laughs lightly, and conversation returns to normal. I walk up to a desk that is empty of a witch or wizard customer, and clear my throat. The goblin at the desk looks up, and I’m pleasantly surprised to see that it’s Griphook.

“Harry Potter. Good morning sir, it’s been a while hasn’t it?”

“Indeed it has Griphook. I’m here to see Goblin Boglaff, was it?”  
“Ah yes, about the inheritance I presume. If you’ll follow me, he’s right this way,” Griphook gets down from his desk, and takes a lantern with him as he leads me down a hallway to a door. He knocks on the door three times, and a gruff “Come in,” is uttered from the other side. Griphook opens the door and ushers me through. Once inside I’m met with a rather pleasant looking goblin who looks busy with papers. He looked up and smiled. “Ah, Mr Potter. Please, sit down,” he said while a chair pulled itself out. A document was set in front of me. “Now, I presume Mr. Albus Dumbledore told you of your inheritance, and that you are a Dark Veela yes?” he asked. 

“Actually he didn't tell me. I had no idea that I had an inheritance. Oh, I also have one question. When is Sirius Black’s reading of his will?” I question slightly annoyed at Albus. Boglaff looked shocked that I asked the question.   
“Mr. Potter, I'm afraid that you missed the reading due to you being sick last year. I have the note right here just let me find it…. Ah yes, here it is!” He exclaimed. I was handed a crumpled piece of parchment. On it in Ron Weasley’s writing was written one sentence. I, Harry James Potter, cannot make it to Sirius Black’s will reading, and I send Albus Dumbledore in my place. ~What a great friend he is.~  
“Goblin Boglaff, I'm afraid that this isn't my writing. This is my ex-best friend Ronald Weasley’s writing. Can I see the transactions from Sirius Black’s will reading?”  
“Certainly Mister Potter. I’m so terribly sorry for the mix up of the writing on the note. It’s just that we don’t have any of your writing to match it to I’m afraid. Would you also like to see what you became heir to and received due to your inheritance?” Boglaff replied, and sent a stream of questions my way.  
“That’s quite alright Boglaff, and yes I would like to see all that I have gained and received heirship to if you wouldn’t mind, but after the will reading if you please,” I answered his barrage of questions. He nodded and pulled out a rather large scroll of parchment. Passing it over the desk he unrolled it and said, “Now Harry, I want you to know that Dumbledore said that he would take care of all of the transactions and transfers. Has he told you anything about any of your new properties?” I gritted my teeth and shook my head. Boglaff muttered the word Aparecium over the scroll, and words started to appear on it. Once all the writing had appeared I looked at it. What I saw shocked me.

**I, Sirius Orion Black hereby give all of my properties and vault owings to my Godson, Harry James Potter. From this day forward he shall be the owner of these properties and vaults;**

**Properties:**

_Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

_Black Manor in Ireland_

_Black Castle in France_

_Black Country Home in Germany_

_Black Apartment in New York City_

**Vaults:**

_Black Family General Vault number 1280_

_Black Family private Vault number 1281_

_Sirius Orion Black General Vault number 1282_

_Sirius Orion Black Private Vault number 1283_

**Signed,**

_**Sirius Orion Black** _

  
I sat there stunned once I finished reading. Clearing my throat I asked a question, “You said that Dumbledore took care of all the transactions and transfers?” Boglaff nodded. Well, that slimy old geezer took my properties and my money. I want to know what else he took from me. Speaking once more I asked a question “Boglaff, could we see what my inheritance has made me heir to and what else I have received because of it. After that is all done, I would like to see the transactions from my vault if you would be so kind,” He nodded again. Pulling out three scrolls of parchment and two needles, he set them on the desk.  
“Harry, if you please prick one finger and let three drops of blood fall onto each of these two scrolls,” he pointed to the first two scrolls, “ and then let two drops of blood fall onto this scroll the procedure will be complete,” he said pointing at the third and final scroll. I did as was asked, and writing started to appear written in red ink. ~No, that’s not ink. That’s my blood this is being written in!~ Once the writing stopped, I leaned over the desk to look at the scrolls. Again, I was shocked by what I saw. The first scroll was my heirships, the second was all the vaults and items I received, the third was the transactions from my vault starting the moment I was born.

**Heirships of Harry James Potter:**

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_Ravenclaw Manor,_

_Slytherin Manor,_

_Gryffindor Manor,_

_Hufflepuff Manor,_

_Potter Irish Manor,_

_Evans French Summer Home,_

_Potter, Black, Founder, Peverelle, Emrys seats on Wizengamot,_

_Ravenclaw Chamber,_

_Gryffindor Chamber,_

_Hufflepuff Chamber,_

_Slytherin Chamber,_

  
**Vaults and Items Received by Harry James Potter:**

_Emrys Vaults (1-4)_

_Ravenclaw Vaults (5),_

_Gryffindor Vaults (6),_

_Slytherin Vaults (7),_

_Hufflepuff Vaults (8),_

_Hogwarts Vaults(9),_

_Potter Vaults(10),_

_Evans Vaults(15),_

_Riddle Vaults(14),_

  
**Transactions of the Vault of Harry James Potter:**

_July 31st, 1980:_ **100 Galleons to be put in yearly**

 _Nov 2nd, 1981:_ **Yearly withdrawal of 50 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore**

 _September 1st, 1991:_ **Yearly withdrawal of 10 Galleons each to:**

**Molly Weasley,**  
**Ginerva Weasley,**  
**Ronald Weasley,**  
**Percy Weasley,**  
**Hermione Jean Granger**

_Nov 2nd, 1981:_ **Yearly transfer of 30 Galleons into muggle money, sent to:**

**Vernon Dursley account**

“WHAT?! I’m the heir to Hogwarts and all of its houses, and to Tom Riddle’s vaults? And on top of that Albus Dumbledore most of the Weasley family and Hermione and the Dursleys have been stealing my money? Albus did this didn’t he?” I asked, outraged.  
“It would appear that way Mister Potter. We can however, take your money back with interest and close all of their vaults. But only if that’s what you want of course,” Boglaff replied, also seemingly outraged. I smiled an evil smile that would terrify Lucius Malfoy to his core and nodded my permission to Boglaff to do as he suggested. Before he left though I needed to ask something of him.  
“Boglaff, how do I claim my heirships and vaults?” he looked startled that I would ask that, but answered anyway. “You would need to only say this while holding your hands palm up in front of you; I, Harry James Potter, claim my heirships and vaults, and accept my titles fully.” he said. I repeated those words, and two rings appeared in my palms. I put them on and looked at them. One ring had the crest of Hogwarts on it, and inlaid around it were four stones one for each house. The second ring was a mix of the Potter crest, the Black Crest, and the Riddle crest inlaid on a white and dark green background. They were on each of my ring fingers, and glowed as soon as I put them on. They faded once they were secure. I nodded to Boglaff told him to follow up on the stolen money from my vault, and left Gringotts. Saying goodbye to Griphook and receiving cards for my vaults on my way out. I remembered my letter from Hogwarts that I had received earlier in the summer about how “All of last year’s students must return for schooling as the war disrupted our school year with its devastation,” or something like that. I still had all my books for seventh year as I had purchased them before I left to go Horcrux hunting with Granger and Weasley. I just had to get new robes and clothes because my old ones would no longer fit me. The ones I was wearing only fit me due to them being hand-me-downs from Dudley a couple years ago. Walking into Madam Malkin’s robe shop I was met with Draco and Narcissa Malfoy in for a fitting. They hadn’t noticed me yet, so I walked into one of the rows of styles on the men’s side to try and see what I wanted. I was bent over looking at the trim on a nice dark emerald green set of casual robes, when Malfoy spoke.

“Oh! Hello Potter, where are Granger and Weasley? Did the run off without you to snog somewhere? Harry? You alright there?” he said with only the smallest bit of his usual snark in the comments. He laid a hand on my back almost in a friendly way until I straightened and stood. He looked shocked at my height, as I was now five inches taller than him. I smiled at his mother, and gave him a polite nod then walked over to Madam Malkin to get my new robes and clothes measured.

I heard a faint “Harry?” behind me and paused. Turning around, I asked politely, “Yes, Draco?” He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He shook his head then tried again this time successful. “What happened to you? You’re taller than the last time I saw you, and you’re without your usual crew. What happened to you exactly? I want details, and I want them now,” he demanded although still managing to sound curious at the same time. I sighed, and waved him to a chair by the measuring pedestal.

Smiling kindly at Madam Malkin, I began to tell him what happened. I started out with me counting down to my birthday then I described the pain I had felt when the clock hit midnight. I explained about my wings being able to vanish when he asked why I didn’t have them right now. Madam Malkin then stopped me and told me to take off my shirt and to show her my wings. So I did as I was asked. Draco and Narcissa, who had taken a seat by her son when I told him to sit down, both openly gaped at the sight of my wings. I was asked to extend my wings as far as I could, and they were then measured by Madam Malkin. She then waved at me to continue with my story of what happened when she finished measuring my wings. So I did. I told them of most of the Weasley’s, Hermione, my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin being paid to look after me, and of the heirships and vaults I received. Narcissa gasped when I said that I inherited the Riddle vaults, but quickly explained that only members of the Riddle family or closely related families could be able to inherit another family’s vault. I then showed them the rings, and Draco was in love with the one with the multiple family crests on it. Madam Malkin interrupted me then, and asked me what kinds of colours and styles I would like for my robes. I told her that I needed the standard Hogwarts robes, as well as something like the nice dark emerald green in the front, and after that, it was up to her for the rest.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontations and Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets caught by the Weasleys when leaving Madam Malkin's, chaos ensues,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite happy with this chapter, so this is kind of a place holder until I DO fix this chapter.

I shall fix this soon I promise, I just hate the way this chapter came out, pls don't hate me


End file.
